


Day 1 - Megatron

by GemmaRose



Series: Lost Light Fest 2020 [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: This time, Megatron hopes his sparkling will take after their sire.
Relationships: Megatron/Orion Pax
Series: Lost Light Fest 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947964
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Day 1 - Megatron

This time, Megatron knew what to expect. Anode held the spark crystal to his chest, and he shuddered at the sense of loss as his newspark poured into it. It shone far more blue than Arson’s had, though still tinted with his own green, and the sentio metallico reacted immediately when Anode set the crystal in it. This frame was much, _much_ larger than Arson’s had been, of a size with himself and Orion, and Megatron fervently hoped that the spark’s similarity to Orion’s meant it would inherit Orion’s altmode.

“Can I come in yet?” Orion asked from the other side of the curtain currently bisecting their little medbay.

“Not quite yet.” Anode snapped, deftly sculpting their sparkling through the stages of development which Arson had so long lingered in, sentio flowing into the shape of sturdy limbs and a helm with the start of Orion’s distinctive finials. “Give me five kliks.”

Megatron sat up, closing his spark chamber and chestplates as he did so. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Yeah, grab me the first-boot patch. He’ll have ports to plug it into soon enough.”

He? Megatron sat up a bit straighter, reaching out across the bond to his sparkling and feeling the truth of Anode’s assessment. He rose to his pedes, fetching the small handheld device which held everything his sparkling would need to be a functional mech from his first boot. Language, social protocols, basic mathematics, as much history as they could strip the Functionist bent from. Anode plucked the machine from his hand as soon as he was in range, and Megatron looked down into the mostly-formed face of his sparkling.

“He looks like you.” he said, voice pitched to carry.

“A pity.” Orion slid up behind him, arms wrapping around his waist. “You’re the more handsome of us, by far.”

“Flatterer.” Megatron grinned, backing the both of them up before Anode could snap at them for being close enough to contaminate the sentio. Their sparkling’s armour was mostly developed now, rich red beginning to bloom on his fingertips, but Anode was the medical professional among them so it was her expertise they would default to.

The next few kliks passed in heavy silence, broken only by the soft sounds of ventilation systems and Anode working. Eventually she unplugged the device with the first-boot protocols on it, stepped back, and gave them a nod. “He’s coming online. Should be up any moment now.”

Orion nearly beat Megatron to the worktable-turned-berth, but Megatron claimed the seat at his sparkling’s side first, leaving his conjunx to circle around and perch on the other edge of the table. He truly was the spitting image of Orion, save in colours, white where Orion was red and red where his sire was blue. His biolights glowed a soft, warm purple, and when his optics online they were the same shade. “Hello, Carrier.” he said, his voice as deep as Megatron’s own but somehow softer. “Sire.” he nodded at Orion as he sat up, not protesting Megatron’s gentle hand on his back.

“Careful, my fragile one.” he murmured, rubbing between his sparkling’s shoulders. “You’re not quite done yet.”

“Of course, Carrier.” he smiled, and Megatron’s spark fairly melted in its casing at the pulse of _affection safety trust_ which came from his sparkling’s end of their bond.

“Do you have a designation?” Orion asked, taking one of their sparkling’s hands in his own.

“Yes.” he nodded, optics unfocusing slightly as he updated his public data-tags. “I am Patch Job. I-” he looked down at his hands, flexing the free one with a pensive look on his face. “I’m missing files.”

“Which ones?” Anode asked, coming to stand at the end of the table. “I have backups of most of them, if something didn’t install right.”

“Well how should I know?” Patch Job pouted slightly. Megatron bit back a laugh.

“Fair point.” Anode nodded. “I’ll grab a pad with a list.”

“Wait.” Patch Job sat up straighter, optics unfocusing again. “I got all the first-boot files which were on the device plugged into me. There’s something else I’m missing.” he lifted his free hand to his wrist, touching over the port cover. “Di- diagnostics?”

Anode’s optics went as wide as they could go. “You’re a medic. An actual, genuine forged medic.”

“I am?” Patch Job frowned, then pulsed determination in his field and nodded. “Yes, I am.”

“Well, I can’t promise I’ll find the files you need right away, but I _will_ find them for you.” she swore. Megatron found his sparkling’s free hand and caught it in his own, threading their fingers together.

“And I will ensure any study materials you need are procured for you.” he promised, giving Patch Job’s hand a gentle squeeze. “In fact, I will study with you. Any problem you have, I will help you solve.”

“Megatron...” Orion was frowning when Megatron met his optics, but it only held for a moment before he sighed. “I will do my part in acquiring texts for the both of you.” he smiled, field warm with support and unconditional love. “Perhaps once we have more than one medic, the three of you can train more.”

Patch Job sat up straighter at that, beaming as he looked between them.

“Alright, alright.” Anode spoke up, breaking the moment. “No family schmoop in my medbay. Go show Patches his room, and make sure he doesn’t exert himself before tomorrow morning.”

“Anything else?” Patch Job’s helm tipped slightly to the side, finials wiggling ever so slightly.

“Yeah, don’t even _think_ about transforming until I say you’re clear for it.” she ordered, levelling a finger at him. “Now go on, get.” she made a shooing motion, and Megatron helped his sparkling to his pedes. Already, Patch Job was nothing like Arson had been at the same age. His frame had the same mineral deficiencies, rendering his armour as frail as hers had been, but in every other regard they were wildly different. Hopefully, this time he would be able to do right by his sparkling.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
